


Musings On A Man's World

by CavannaRose



Series: Wonder Woman One-Shots [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief peek into what I think goes on in Wonder Woman's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings On A Man's World

There were days she missed Themyscira and her sisters. There was a sense of peace one could only find in the company of women that was so lacking in this world beyond hers. Yes the Amazons were a violent bunch, but the underlying tone was one of love and acceptance. But Princess or not she was not needed there. Out here, in the wider world, she could do so much more.  
  
There were so many wrongs that needed righting. So much misery. Harsh judgement fell down on the heads of the undeserving. Violence based on gender, skin pigmentation, religious affiliation. A weaker woman might have looked at it and turned away, escaping back to the sanctity of a home devoid of such issues. But she was a warrior, and she would do what she could to bring peace to this world.  
  
It was not all bad, after all. She had found friendship unlike that of her childhood. Men and women whose nature and experiences were so different from hers that they enriched her life beyond anything she could have imagined. None could match the love she felt for Clark and Bruce. These two men, so different, both struggling to make the world a better place for different reasons. They were her rock. With them by her side, there was no foe she could not vanquish.  
  
Her lips turned up in a smile as she considered the two gentlemen. Bruce with his dark, brooding dramatics. He was like the Night. Swooping in silently and disappearing without a trace. Violent, but with a strict set of morals. Afraid to cross that line because of his own inner nature. Always on the edge of losing control. Clark, his opposite. Bright as the day. Dropping in with a flourish and staying to shake hands. The ability to kill with a look, but an innate gentleness that prevented it.  
  
Such upstanding men they were. Each gentled her in their own way. They came from worlds where it was odd that she, the woman, was most willing to kill. But they had taught her how people could change. Could serve their justice in another fashion. Though she did not always agree and understand, Diana was a diplomat, and in the end this wasn't her world, so she bowed to their seemingly foolish whims. It was a strange world, outside the island, but she was proud to call it home.


End file.
